Bonds of a Vanguard and his Avatar
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: It was done, Aichi had finally released Kai from Reverse. But something is bothering the blue-haired boy. Aichi refuses to tell anyone, even Kai. Except for a certain unit Pairing(s): Kaado/Blaster Blade x Aichi with hinted Kaichi/Kai x Aichi


"Go, Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said as his avatar attacked Kai's Vanguard, dealing the last damage.

It was over, it was finally over. Aichi watched exhausted but happy and relieved as reverse had finally left Kai.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi said as he ran over to Kai, who had fallen on his knees.

"He was reversed for a long time." A voice said that only Aichi could hear. It was his avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Aichi, what happened?" Kai asked. "The last thing I remeber is talking to Takuto and then, it's blurry..."

"I-it's nothing, all that matters now is that you're ok. Kai-kun." Aichi said as tears streamed down his from eyes.

* * *

"Kai, you're back!" Miwa(who was unreversed not that long ago) exclaimed as Kai and Aichi walked into Card Capital.

"Hey." Was all that Kai said as he walked over to Miwa.

"Same as always." Kamui said under his breath.

But, even he was happy that Kai was back to normal.

Aichi stood near the entrance, watching as everyone was busy talking to Kai.

"Hey, Aichi. What's wrong?" Naoki asked as he noticed that Aichi was still near the entrance.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Naoki-kun." Aichi mumbled.

"I-if you say so..." Naoki said as he turned back to the group.

However, what Aichi said was wrong. He didn't want to bother everyone. But, something was bothering him. What Miwa had said that one day.

'Is it really my fault that all this happened?' Aichi thoguht himself.

'Kai-kun, became reversed, because of me?'

* * *

It was then night time and Aichi was trying to sleep. However, he was still bothered by Miwa's words.

'It's my fault that Kai-kun got reversed?' Was the question that was still on Aichi's mind.

After awhile, he then closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"H-Hu? W-where am I?!" Aichi said as he opened his eyes.

What he saw was not his bedroom, but the planet Cray.

"Aichi..." A familiar voice said, making Aichi turn his head around.

He was facing his avatar, the one who helped him unreverse Kai.

"Blaster Blade..." Aichi said.

"You seem troubled, my Vanguard." Blaster Blade said in a calm voice.

"You can tell me." He added.

"I-It's just, what Miwa said when he was reversed. Is it true? Is it really my fault that Kai-kun got reversed?"

"Aichi..." Blaster Blade said.

"For the longest time, I wanted Kai-kun to see me as an equal." Aichi began.

"I even let myself fall to Psyqualia, I even abandoned you and at rest of the Royal Paladins, just so Kai-kun could see me as an equal. And now..." Aichi trailed off, for he was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, my Vanguard." Blaster Blade said as he walked over to Aichi and put a hand on his shoulder.

What Aichi did next, surprised the Knight. Aichi had wrapped his arm's around Blaster Blade's waist and hugged him tightly.

'M-my Vanguard..." Blaster Blade said surprised.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! All I wanted was Kai-kun to see me as an equal, I didn't want this!" Aichi said as tears streamed down his face.

"True, Kai fell to reverse," Blaster Blade began. "but you have come along way since the beginning, you are no longer the scared little boy you were all those years ago."

"Yeah, I was pretty scared back then." Aichi said. "Always getten beat up.

But, somehow playing Vanguard changed all that."

"Exactly, my Vanguard. You got stronger all by yourself." Blaster Blade said.

"True but, I owe it all to you." Aichi said as he looked at his now surprised avatar.

"Without you, I would have never met Kai-kun and all my friends, or even started playing Vanguard in the first place." He began.

"You helped me gain the courage I needed all those years ago.

"Ever since I got you, things have been becoming better everyday.

"Even when you were sealed away by Void, all I ever wanted was to free you.

"Even when I was facing against Leon-kun, and almost fell to Void. You were there, you helped me.

"Now, you're back. My avatar who was once sealed away by Void is back.

"I-I couldn't be happier. All I ever did, all the battles I won, I owe it all to you. Blaster Blade. You helped me way back then and are still helping me now, arigato." Aichi said as he burried his head in his avatar's chest.

At first surprised, a soft smile was now on Blaster Blade's face. He then hugged Aichi tightly and said

"You're welcome, my Vanguard."

* * *

**Arigato-thank you in Japanese**

**Anyways, long time no update. Eh? **

**Well, I wrote this story awhile ago and decided to publish it here. Now, I was going to write another story here but. Decided to try and not do the whole "OC in anime" thing. I _might _do the story from Aichi's POV but, don't really know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this~**


End file.
